crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lord Paramount
Wallachia is repeatedly stated to be in northern Romania, and also to be a small country, so there is no way it corresponds to historical Wallachia (nor has this been stated anywhere) unless in Whateley historical Wallachia is elsewhere, in which case linking to the wikipedia article about our Wallachia is inappropriate, and unlikely that it contains any parts of our Wallachia at all. All indications seem to be that it is composed of an unknown fraction of historical Transylvania, possibly even all of it. There is more than one Wallachia, btw, not that a reference to any other wallachia would make sense in context, but another wallachia in northern Romania in another time line is not completely implausible. In the dream flashback in Hive 3 he introduces himself as "Lord Fredrick Paramount, Crown Prince of Wallachia". Should be assume that was just dreaming? The way the scene is written suggests that those are real memories. Maybe he was calling himself that at one point in the 90s? Or maybe it really was just his crown prince and not the man himself, even though he says "I have fought and built my country with my own hands" and it seems unlikely the President would spent any significant time with the heir of a minor country? Addiab 19:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Valid points Well, to be frank, I had some trouble reconciling the canon references to Wallachia. Assuming that there was "another" Wallachia located elsewhere in the Whateley timeline is one way to solve the problem that simply didn't occur to me. It would be a similar situation to the "two Macedonias" in our world, I guess, so it's not like it would be unbelievable. Anyway, I count one mention of it being "northern" (Angel in Dickinson) and one of including a piece of Hungary (Hive 2), so I would place it around the Northwest corner of Romania/Eastern end of Hungary. Let's say, for the sake of argument, that the Whateley Wallachia corresponds roughly with the Romanian provinces of Satu Mare, Maramures, Salaj, Bihor and perhaps Cluj, and the Western half of the Hungarian provinces of Szabolcs-Szátmar-Bereg and Haljdu-Bihar. That seems to satisfy most parameters. I'll work something suitably vague, maybe I'll expand it later on the Wallachia entry. As for the name: dreams aren't the most reliable things, and Sam might be a tad confused on the details -- perhaps s/he isn't very interested in nobility titles, and therefore didn't know the difference between "Prince" (reigning) and "Crown Prince", so he messed up there. There are any number of solving the discrepancy between "Fredrick" and "Vlad." "Vlad Brancoveanu" could be his regnal name, for instance, while Fredrick Paramount would be his birth name -- maybe at the time he hadn't taken a regnal name yet. Or it's just that his regnal name never caught in the West, and he was not in the mood of being an ass about it with the guys who had just saved his life.--Sir Lee 20:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I think the "part of Hungary" thing just referred to the fact that the territory was also claimed by Hungary. "A piece of Hungry, Transylvania and Rumania" in the sense that the same territory is considered a part of all three. Otherwise mentioning Transylvania separately here would be very odd, unless it somehow also gained independence. It's just the shortest way to say "a part of Transylvania, which belonged to Romania at that time but was also claimed by Hungary". Since Welcome to Poe also only talks about Transylvania I see no reason to think any territory outside of Transylvania became part of new Wallachia except for the name, which might just have been a completely arbitrary decision. As for his name, there seem to be too many possibilities to make any reasonable conclusions. Probably just mentioning the Fredrick thing in the vaguest way possible would be best? Addiab 21:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, didn't notice you already changed it. The current version seems OK. Addiab 21:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC)